Sith Revolution
Category: Official Events The Sith Revolution was a bloodless change in government through a political takeover that ended the Ni'novian Republic and replaced it with the Order of Sovereignty. Due to Trivas' death five months into 46 ABY, the political vacuum left by his death caused several internal struggles within the Ni'novian Republic. Vexen, the new Executor, was ill prepared to deal with his new post and made several mistakes as events spilled out of control. Eliana was butting heads with the Council whom she blamed for her father's death. She was using her newly found political power within the Nymean Ascendancy to seek her own revenge. She was under the impression that the Jedi, specifically Lucius Vos was behind Trivas' death even though that was incorrect. In truth, though it was not known for much later, it was Siron and his organization that was behind his death. With Eliana pushing for open warfare against the Jedi wherever they could be, the Council was alarmed and divided over it. Some of the members wanted to attack the weakened Jedi and support Eliana while others wanted peace and an end to warfare. When Eliana declared her intentions to occupy Yavin IV, Vexen was caught in the middle of the political storm that resulted. He decided to try to take things into his own hands. He hired the bounty hunter Cobra to capture the two main supporters of this attack, Dradin Kitsch and Eliana herself. Cobra managed to capture Dradin and left him drugged on Ni'novia. For Eliana, he choose a more drastic measure: he called the Vagaari and had them attack the Nymean fleet at Yavin. The ambush resulted in the Yavin Crisis which forced the Sith to rush reinforcements from the Corporate Sector to assist the endangered Nymean fleet. Unknown to all, Eliana had been working with Cobra who captured Vexen during the situation on Yavin. They met and Eliana took possession of the Executor. While together, the two agreed that if Vexen would work with her, she would not inform others of his actions and would safely turn him loose at Kuat. Further tensions rose as the Council found itself split over what to do with Vexen and Eliana's bold actions. Political infighting erupted into the public as planets began to take sides around the Loyalists and the rebel Imperialists. To add to the turmoil, a series of bombs detonated within Ni'novian planets beginning a storm of finger pointing and suspicion. To protect their interests on Ni'novia, the Nymeans with the support of other rebelling planets, sent reinforcements to Nymenos. Scyrone and the Loyalists responded with encircling the city with Loyalists troops. The Nymeans were not to be showed up and decided to force the withdraw of those troops whom they viewed as violating their sovereign territory given to them at the colonization of Ni'novia. Before shots could be fired, Jaden Mustik defected to the Imperialist side and ordered the Ni'novian troops to fall back. In a furious emergency meeting of the Council, Scyrone was impeached under charges real and imagined and the Imperialists forced their political views through a bloodless revolution of political decisions. Instead of a civil war, the Ni'novian Republic fell overnight and the Imperialist supported Order of Sovereignty was founded.